Kaiser
by Azuretasy
Summary: Forget what I said before, this'll be a one shot again. I'll put the sequel as a seperate story. Begins with my version of what happened the first time kaiser appeared in Breath of Fire IV. Please Read and Review. Added something on my note and question c
1. Default Chapter

Kaiser

Disclaimer: Me no own Breath of Fire 4 so no suing

Azuretasy: My first very good one shot fanfic seeing that my other fanfic under

breath of fire titled Going Home would be a chaptered story like you asked. If

there are event's here that I wrote wrongly then please tell me since I haven't

play the game for awhile now like the right eye and hair color, in fact, I asked

you to do tell me the eye and hair color of those featured in this story. It

would mean so much to me. You could also just say this is my version of the

event. Also please R+R, reviews that are simple praise, constructive criticism,

and notes on my wrong grammar are welcome oh yeah. I forgot the name of the

child seen running towards the Ryu and his party or does it even have a name so

if it does have a name then please tell me. With that I shall take my leave. See

you at the bottom!

"Why you, you monster let him go! It's me you want isn't it?" The blue haired

youth yelled out, his blue eyes narrowing. He was looking at a man who caused him and his

comanions great discomfort startingfrom the moment they met till today. The man hadshort

blondhair that lay flat on his head. A smile was evident on his face as he

whipped a young boy on the ground numerous times, an insane glint enveloping his

eyes. He was sure loving every minute of his torture of the child whom he would

call a defiant youth. He was the last of the ones from the village of Check who

defiled to him. He had already killed the rest. The child as well as the whole

village of Check had defied the 'Perfect Fou Empire' by hiding a fugitive that

empire wanted just like the Ludians since his the other half of their first

emperor, the God emperor Fou-Lu. He was wanted for that reason alone by the two

warring sides, for the one with short flat blond hair though it's a personal

matter that involves him scratching his as he would say 'Perfect Face' in the

past.

He let out a laugh of mirth still not stopping his torture on the child on the

ground was now crying and calling out for help. Ursula could not take it anymore

and looked away. She knew that when his like this there is no stopping him and

even if she tried she would be no match to the insane Captain of the Fou Empire

who had more years of training than her.

"That right! Cry! Call out for help and soon discover that when you defied the

'Perfect Fou Empire', the punishment you receive will not stop on your call."

The man said before continuing with his mad torture, each hit becoming more

painful than the last, and each whip increasing the tears of the child which was

accompanied by his screams of pain. As the man saw and heard this his eyes

became wider, that mad glint on his brown eyes becoming more evident.

"STOP IT!" The blue haired youth bellowed before running up to him, clearly

blind rage has taken over him as he drew out his sword from his scabbard and

held it with two hands to his right.

"RYU NO!" a female with short shoulder length blond hair called bank running

after him, her wings forgotten.

"Rasso, you monster, Take this!" Ryu said jumping up high before bringing down

his blade where the blond should have been.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I'm not like you my boy but here is an idea! Why don't we

fight fire with fire?" Rasso said who had sidestepped out of the way before

Ryu's attack reached him. He then started muttering an incantation while holding

out a card in between two fingers.

He soon felt a rustle of air and knew exactly who it was and drew his sword just

in time to block a sword targeting his chest. The owner was later revealed as

the stuttering Grassrunner which had a dog for a face who appeared and was

pushing his sword down with his strength and weight combined. They looked at

each others' eyes without blinking.

"Ahh, I remember you! You're Scias' aren't you? So how's your friend? Still what

was it again, d-dead!" Rasso said laughing out loud as he mimicked the

Grassrunner's voice receiving a growl from the Grassrunner.

"You will pay for that insulting my friend!" Scias' shouted not stuttering for

the first time since he joined the group before pushing his sword towards Rasso

with more effort. He then jumped and positioned his two feet on Rasso's chest

which he used to back flip distancing himself away from him. As soon as he

landed he disappeared.

Rasso sighed and brought up his sword blocking all Scias' lightning fast slashes

with simple and precise blocks not as fast as Scias' but effective none the

less.

"Your moves are quiet predictable like Bow which is why your friend Bow died

like the dog he is!" he said laughing before putting more strength on his block

pushing Scias' back to the place he vanished from.

"Don't waste your breath cause I don't need to listen to your crap you lunatic!"

Scias shouted surprising his friends once more before he disappeared. More

slashes could be heard as is the sound of blocks. Scias then reappeared on the

place he vanished muttering curses as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why shouldn't I say it, and don't worry, I'm not the lease bit fazed by your

attacks like you are by using it many times and I'll tell you, the results will

be the same even if you try your hardest. Anyway, he was, after all, a dog of

the Ludians who thought they could spy the Perfect Fou Empire cause as they

would think, the great mercenary Bow had rarely been caught The foolish dog

should have known that the security measures from the mud hole he came from

can't be even be compared to our 'Perfect Fou Empire' cause they don't have

someone as great as me! Some hero he was, stopping as he was escaping to help a

foolish girl who came to look for her boy friend who I rightfully charged for

insubordination for not burning the house of family who could not pay the tax

our great emperor wanted. He even helped her get to him and then helped the two

escaped even if he knew that whole Fou-Lu was already alerted of his presence.

My how foolish can someone get and what a disappointment was, he did not even

put up much of a fight as I knocked him out while he was blocking my way from

the two who had used the river to elude us! His as foolish those Ludians, just

like any Ludian dog, I guess this just proves the saying like master like dog!"

He told him before laughing loudly.

"Do not compare us Mercenaries to the Ludians! We Mercenaries do those things

because we don't know anything other than fighting, we needed to earn a living

that's why we started this but we don't force people to give us jobs even if we

needed it to fill our bellies. The Laudians are power hungry like your emperor

and would force other countries to join the Alliance or they would consider them

an enemy as well. But you, you're a lunatic to think of such an inhuman plan to

torture him to the brink of insanity before killing him like what you are

currently doing to this child and I won't let that happen, not on my watch!"

Scias' told him growling before disappearing on spot he stood. The sound

clashing blades soon enveloped the air which continued for awhile before Scias

was knocked back to his disappearing point by a strengthened block by Rasso.

"Now why did you know what my plan for him hmm? Oh, now I remember! You were the

one he helped escape us after being caught by me! An easy game to me in fact as

I caught you trying to steal the huge golden dragon statue a villager gave our

great emperor." Rasso said pushing Scias back again as he increased the strength

on one particular block.

Scias' back flipped before looking at him his eyes meeting his eyebrows

narrowed. "You mean the golden dragon you took form from a villager who could

not pay your emperor's outrageous tax, as your gift to your emperor. The

villager just wanted to pray to it and he just moved in the capital but you did

not let anything slip from you're greedy hands now do you?" Scias asked him

angrily.

"Don't change the topic or you might find yourself an ear short. I say that just

proves that you Grassrunners are foolish! But why am I even saying this when you

said you would not listen to me but you did at some occasions so I'll continue.

Oh but I should tell you that my plan did not go smoothly. Since he did not stay

in his cell as I had wanted so I, what was the word again, oh yeah snuff his

life out don't worry I let him experience life to the fullest of his miserable

life as I killed him slowly and painfully!" Rasso said laughing loudly receiving

a growl from Scias.

"I know that already cause at that time he hid me behind the throne of your

emperor which he knew you were forbidden to approach. It was there that I heard

his screams of pain, I could not even move then in fear that you might do it to

me when you find me. When you got tried of him like child did commonly to his

toy as he grows up you, muttered the words you were about to before I struck

you. After you finished strong winds enveloped the room and then I could hear

you speaking to something before I heard Bow scream one last loud scream

accompanied with the sounds of bones breaking. After his scream died all I could

hear was your loud, mad laugh as your footsteps slowly faded away. I came out

and took his sword positioning it in front of my face before looking at his

arms, and legs which were positioned in odd angles. That's when decided that I

would defeat you in his place with his sword and that's what I'm going to do

right now!" Scias shouted before disappearing once more.

Rasso just smiled before he stretched his hand quickly and grabbed Scias' who

was about to hit him by the neck. He then flung him to where another male with a

tail was. After that he started muttering again and stretching out his hand with

the card between his two fingers.

"D-don't let him complete the incantation! If you do then we're all doom!"

Scias' told the Woren who bent down to him.

"Why Scias, What's going to happen if we do?" asked the Woren although he

already knew being that he already fought at least one of the guardians that

came out from it.

"His going to summon his most powerful guardian, the one that killed my friend-"

Scias wasn't able to complete his sentence as his strength left him and he

blacked out.

He quickly ran towards Rasso, his huge club raised with both hands like a bat.

He soon found out that his huge club was taxing his speed as air blew his short

blond hair as he ran.

'Darn! Looks like I won't make it in time!' he thought before he saw someone

high above Rasso.

"Die you monster!" Ryu shouted before he brought down his sword at the same time

Rasso threw the card.

A whirlwind appeared where the card was blowing Ryu away and knocking the Woren

back to where lay the unconscious Grassrunner.

As the whirlwind cleared they saw the biggest and most heavily armored Guardian

they had seen. It looked at Rasso for instruction.

"Play with them while I torture this defiant child Aito." he told the guardian

whose name is Aito and it nodded before turning his attention towards Ryu and

the others.

"You don't scare me! Like they said the bigger they are the harder they fall!"

Ryu shouted before shouting a war cry as he started running at the behemoth

before him from the place he landed which was a considerable distance.

Aito just directed his balled fist towards his direction before it withdrew it

then with an all mighty swing, swung it forward sideways, its arms stretching

exponentially and soon it grabbed Ryu who just stared in shock. As its arm

started retracting it withdrew its arm pulling Ryu who was struggling back. It

then raised its arm while in doing so tightening it grip on Ryu breaking the

bones in one of Ryu's arm before it brought it down making arc and slamming him

face forward on the ground where it released him, it's hand retracting back to

its normal length.

"RYU!" the blond haired female screamed before she ran towards him.

"NO! Nina stay back I'm okay!" Ryu said as he tried to stand up only to find

that simple action to be hard. When he finally stood up his legs were shaking

and one of his arms lay there uselessly with the other still holding his sword

tightly which he positioned in front of him firmly.

"Don't lie, I know your injured so let me heal your wounds!" Nina called back

only to receive a determined glare.

"NO! I won't let anyone I care for or anybody else getting hurt because of me,

especially you!" He told her. She felt herself blush for a moment as her heart

started beating faster than normal for a while before it returned to normal and

she came back to reality.

"I can't let you fight like that! As the main healer of the group I know when

everyone is fully able to fight and when they aren't and right now, you are not

able to fight, everyone could plainly see that!" Nina shouted for the first time

since Ryu met her shocking him.

"She's right Ryu so let her heal you and I'll keep it busy till your ready!" The

Woren said running towards it his massive club raised once again held tightly

with his two hands like a bat.

It just did what it did to Ryu but since the Woren already saw this was able to

evade it.

"Cray! Look out! Behind you!" Ryu told him who was watching the battle as Nina

finally reached him and started healing his wounds.

Cray only saw the palm of it as he looked back before his face was pressed to

its palm as it garbed him and threw him like a catapult would to it ammunition

to the ground with great force but not before squeezing him and breaking almost

every bone in his body. As its arm retracted Cray laid there, his still frame

had had eyes shut

"Cray!" Ryu shouted while Nina gasped as the thing released him. He lay there

still.

Both stood up with Nina helping Ryu up with one of his arm around her neck and

ran towards Cray.

While running Nina felt Ryu's side press against her, she also felt it move as

Ryu breathed making her imagine what it would look like now. An image of Ryu's

body before when she first meet him came to her mind and she blushed as she

thought of how nice and firm it was. She quickly shook her head with a smile

before looking to where Cray laid. Right now was not the time to think of Ryu's

body but to get to Cray as soon as possible and heal him.

Ryu looked at Nina as she shook her head, her hair following her motion like a

perfect wave. His eyes then focused on her smile. 'She sure is pretty' he

thought before he too shook his head. What the hell am I thinking? Now is not

the time for this! Speaking of witch why is my face becoming hot? This is a bad

time to be sick if that's what is happening to me but I don't think I am being

becoming sick cause I felt this way too in Sarai when she thank me with that

smile, when I told her I found something about the parts for her Sand Flier

right after she told me that she was duped and after awhile my face stopped

heating up and I felt better. Of course I could have told her when I saw the

shady character she was talking too but I do not want to tell her until I had

more information. As for me I did not ask about myself at town cause I have a

feeling no one would know. This also happened when she fell on top of me and-

what the, this is not the time for a trip down on memory lane, there are other

pressing matters to attend to like helping Cray receive those lovely hands on

his chest, and that beautiful smile. Wait a minute! Where did that come from?

Maybe I am becoming sick! Well if I do then I'll just have to hold it in like a

man because the main task at hand is to help Cray.

When both finally came to Cray's side Nina started healing him.

Aito started heading towards them as it saw Nina healing its victim. Its raised

is arm high in the air as he approached floating towards there group. Aito then

started withdrawing its hand back forming an arc before bringing it down fast on

Nina's head as she was concentrating on healing Cray and did not see it coming.

Before it hit her though, she felt someone push to her to aside and then felt

something heavy with a tail fall or more likely thrown towards her before she

heard a loud cry of pain.

Nina looked around franticly till her green eyes fell on a horrible sight. Her

brown eyes widen as she saw Ryu lie there on his back with blood creeping out of

his forehead his eyes closed, his body still.

Nina quickly got to her feet and ran to his side shouting his name, he did not

budge

"No, no, this can't be! RYUUU!" Nina shouted before breaking down in tears while

hugging Ryu's chest, her head on Ryu's chest.

"Oh poor princess lost he knight in shining armor? Do not worry you'll soon join

him, in fact, let me let me give you a one way ticket, my treat!" came Rasso

voice as started walking towards her sword out.

Ursula could not take it anymore and stepped out to cut him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked eyeing Ursula.

"Have you forgotten the mission Captain Rasso? If you didn't then how can you

explain this?" She said pointing at the still Ryu with the crying Nina on his

chest before continuing "We're supposed to bring him alive!" Ursula asked him

looking at his gray eyes with her brown ones.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our great scientist Yuna would fix him, in fact I think I

have just done him a favor! Didn't he ask the emperor if he could dissect an

Endless?" Captain Rasso asked smiling at her madly. She just cringed at his

twisted smile. She hated that smile but she hated Yuna more since she had seen

the disgusting work of the man, come to think when she came to think of it she

had to visit his horrid lab before coming here. When she went there she saw

someone with wings and short blond hair being led to the experimenting room. She

then looked back and saw the girl crying on the chest of the Yorae Dragon who

also had wings and short yellow hair. 'Are they related?' She thought to herself

hoping she was not right because it would cause her much pain if she sees the

girl that was led into the experimenting room led to the experimenting room.

Chances are that at this time she's no longer human. She then heard Captain

Rasso sigh.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to go to option two." He said before heading back

to where the child from Check lay breathing heavily. When he caught sight of

him, he quickly tried to stand and make a run for it but he found it hard to

stand with all the pain on his back. As he when he did successfully stood his

back met his whip which made his knees give way and he laid on the ground once

again face first. Captain Rasso had stored the whip in his pocket while he

sidestepped after Ryu's first attack. As he raised it again before bringing it

down.

Nina and Ursula cringed as they heard the child's cries yet again. Nina suddenly

gasped as she suddenly felt Ryu's chest raise and fall rapidly. She was very

happy, he was still alive! She was about to hug him till she saw his eyes. They

were not their normal kind and caring blue but bloody red which holds only

anger. She felt her hands on his chest burn making her withdrew it with a gasp

loudly. Her gasp got the attention of Captain Rasso who stopped whipping the

child who was obviously well within his limit and had fainted shortly after

Nina's gasp was heard, and Ursula who looked at her. She obviously shocked to

see Ryu still alive. All three looked at Ryu as he slowly stood. He then looked

at Captain Rasso before he slowly started walking towards him. As he walked the

pebbles near him started floating high and as time passed it rose higher and was

soon surrounding him. Captain Rasso just smirked at the sight before him before

snapping his fingers to get Aito's attention.

"Play with him Aito but not too much cause like dear little Ursula said, we need

him alive." He told it and it just nodded before it did what it did to Ryu

before but this time he did not grab him but punched him on his chest but more

likely his body for the fist itself was bigger than his chest.

Ryu took it but maintained his ground with his feet sliding backwards not even

attempting to block it. The Attack had pushed him a considerable distance before

he slowed down. His feet was still on the ground had dug and left a trail as he

was pushed back had evidently slowed the push from Aito's punch. His backward

advance soon stopped. Moments after he stopped, he started walking again towards

Captain Rasso as if nothing happened. The Monster did it again and again

receiving the same effect. Nina watched shocked that Ryu could take that much

beating and still walk like it was nothing, as if the punch he received was

nothing more than a punch of a child with increased impact. She then realized

that when she saw his face, the wound on his forehead was gone. Ursula just

stood there amazed while Captain Rasso stood there looking irritated for the

first time as he looked at the seemingly replaying actions.

"You're getting on my nerves kid! Very well Aito use your full strength on the

kid." Captain Rasso said as it punched Ryu back. The guardian nodded before

withdrawing his arm once more before he did what he did last time but this time

with more speed and power. Ryu just put one arm the injured on in fact that

looked like it was not. As the hand came into contact with his palm it stopped

shocking Captain Rasso, Ursula, and Nina.

"What the heck! Don't be too full of yourself! You were just lucky Aito still

thought it best to bring you alive. Do it again Aito and this time no holding

back!" Captain Rasso shouted. It nodded and started to withdraw his arm but it

could not complete its order because at the moment it nodded Nina gasped as she

saw Ryu disappear from his place and was now in front of Aito with his

supposedly injured hand easily crushing its raised arm with an almighty grip

causing a crack to appear on the arm which soon slithered like a snake to its

shoulder. He pulled on it swiftly side wards tearing the arm out of the

guardian's shoulder and then with its own arm bated Aito towards Captain Rasso

who leapt away surprise clearly written on his face.

Ryu then threw the arm away and put his hand in his chest and held out the

Dragon Eye loosely on his palm. It glowed moments later. The glow was bright red

before floating upward. When it was high enough a giant black sphere of energy

appeared surrounding it. The black sphere soon disappeared and in its place was

a gigantic dragon with crimson skin.

It had blood red eyes like what Ryu currently had and was looking the same

direction as Ryu, towards Captain Rasso who was evidently shocked and something

else which they did not see from him ever since they met him. He for the first

time in front of Nina, Ryu and Ursula felt fear. An unimaginable fear he never

felt which consumed him as the he saw the Dragon starting to suck air like a

vacuum. He then heard Ryu say something which would be the lasting he would

hear.

"Kaiser Breath." Ryu said in a deep voice highly unlike his own just like he

blood red eyes. The Dragon stopped sucking wind, withdrew its head before it

released its scorching flame.

Captain Rasso braced himself as the flames approached and even if Aito moved in

front of Captain Rasso it as well as Captain Rasso was enveloped by the

scorching stream of fire. As the stream died down, there was no sign of Aito and

Captain Rasso but the now blackened ground had an imprinting with the same color

before the scorching stream of fire made contacted with it. The imprinting was

of a man on the ground which body looked like it had been crucified.

Ryu then let out and almighty growl at the same time as the Dragon did as if to

express his relief, anger of victory, Nina could not tell but she thinks it to

express his victory. After that the dragon flew off to the sky and moments later

it disappeared leaving Ryu alone. Nina then saw him turning around. His eyes

caught Ursula who began to shake from head to toe.

She knew she was next and even if the dragon was gone, she still could not

certainly defeat him who took all of the blows of Aito as if it was nothing and

tore it as easily as it was tissue paper. But even if her chance of survival was

bleak she was not going to go down without a fight. She pulled her gun from its

holster and positioned it towards Ryu with shaking hands.

Ryu just looked at her before giving out a mad laugh shocking her and Nina. Nina

though was beyond shock, disbelief was the word she was feeling now. She just

could not believe hearing that laugh from Ryu. In all the days she knew him she

would never imagine she would hear him laugh that madly. The one she was seeing

in front of her was not the Ryu she knew but a stranger. She was brought back to

reality as she heard his now deep voice that now had a tone of amusement.

"Thou would fight thy when thou knows it foolish? I say how foolish had humans

grown through thy years?" He said smiling and closing his eyes. He then swiped

his hand upwards and a shock wave appeared which advanced swiftly knocking

Ursula back. Ursula struggled to stand up only to feel hands that were hot grip

her neck. She gasped and struggled kicking at Ryu who seemed unfazed by her

attacks. He then pulled her closer as if to look at her which turned out to be

false cause when they were about to see eye to eye he slammed her on the ground

making her gasp as his grip on her neck tighten. She gathered all her strength

to look at him only to meet a heart stopping sight. Ryu had the same insane look

as Captain Rasso, his blood red eyes showing a mad glint Captain Rasso had with

his mad smile even worst than Captain Rasso's was widening.

"Ryu? You're Ryu right? Please tell me you're Ryu!" Nina called out to Ryu

uncertainly. He turned to look at her with his face and Nina could have sworn

her heart stopped. She could not take it anymore and broke down on the spot with

her hands on her face. Even with her hand on her face she could not stop the

tears from showing under and over her hand. She was then brought back to reality

as she heard the now cold laughter of Ryu. Her tear stained face looked up as

she heard Ryu's harsh, cold voice speak up, an insane tone evident in his voice

like a mad man or blood thirsty killer would have.

"Die, foolish mortal!" Ryu said before tightening his grip on Ursula's neck

making her gasp.

Nina could not take it anymore! No, this is not the Ryu she knew. This is not

the Ryu she traveled together. She knows that somewhere in this mad man was the

Ryu she knew. She would do everything she can to bring back the Ryu she knows no

matter what. With that in mind she ran towards Ryu.

Ryu looked up, threw Ursula away before bringing his arm upward but before he

could Nina leaped and hugged his chest pushing him down the ground.

He looked at her puzzled looking at her eyes closed, tears streaming with her

face winching from time to time by his hot skin burning hers. His just sighed

and decided to kill her instead after all she brought it upon herself and she

should have known that his skin was hot. Man, what a foolish human he thought

before raising his arm. He was planning to trust his flattened hand towards her

heart like a spear and was about to when the girl said something that made him

stop.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Nina begged. Her tone, there is something about her tone

that stirred his memory. Her voice full of pity and a caring tone like his,

his-… mother? Ryu's eyes suddenly widen as memories of old came to view.

He was stood looking at the numerous bodies that lay around him. Bodies of the

foolish mortals that defiled him and his family especially him and right here

hugging him was his long haired mother her long black hair resting on her back

as she cried.

"Stop it! Please stop!" She begged him with pity on her voice for him having to

need to kill the thieves who decided to plunder their home and killed her

husband and the other citizens of their clan. Only a few are left. She also had

a caring tone that was hers alone for him to stop his mad rampage that will soon

take his destiny in a turn for worst. Her caring tone clearly stating she was

worried of his future. He sighed before bent down to look at his mother and

smile kindly at her. His mother gasped and hugged him, tears stream her eyes.

"I knew it!" his mother told him tears soaking his clothed chest with a smile

before continuing. "Ever since I saw your silver hair and your blue eyes that

you were a good child with your silver hair symbolizing your pure soul and your

blue eyes as calm as the sea." She told him happily before pushing herself away

from his chest to look at him with her tear stained eyes a smile on her face as

she continued.

"Listen to me! You'll change the world, I just know it! You'll lead this world

to a bright feature and unite all the clans. I believed you can do it!" His

mother said before breaking down into tears and leaning on him. He just smiled

and held his mother Valerie with his hands before looking up.

Don't worry mother, I won't disappoint you! I will be the light of this world

covered in darkness. I will unite all the clans and create an empire in our

name. I Ryu of the Fou-Lu clan will make sure of that! He thought before his

long silver hair was blown by the night breeze as he closed his blue eyes. They

stayed like that for what seemed like forever till he opened his eyes and was

meet by the sight of a short, shoulder length, blond haired female crying on his

chest. He then remembered everything before he looked at her.

"Nina?" He asked her uncertainly making her look up, even with tears on her face

he found her beautiful. He then shook his head, why do I keep thinking those

things he asked himself. He then saw her looking at him. He blushed

involuntarily before asking her.

"Wha-what? Is there something in my face?" He asked her but Nina just continued

staring at him.

"Ryu?" She asked uncertainly still not looking away from him.

"Yeah. That's me-" He was not able to continue his sentence as Nina laid her

head on his chest again and hugged him more and closer. He was now as red as a

tomato and was starting to turn crimson before Nina let go of him with tears

still streaming as she looked at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry Ryu!" Nina said before looking down blushing red.

"What do you mean Nina?" Ryu asked her making her look up. Soon his blue eyes

met her green ones. Soon both were blushing madly as they realized this and

turned away. Ryu then suddenly felt his strength leave him all of a sudden

moments latter and soon found himself down on the ground felling very sleepy.

Nina gasped and bent down to look at him and sighed with relief as she saw him

breathing evenly. She then bent down and kissed his cheek before heading pass

Ursula who had fainted the moment she let out a gasp as Ryu threw her away when

he saw Nina running towards him. She then stopped in her walk and looked back at

the sleeping youth before smiling.

"Sleep well Ryu!" she said, her tears finally stopping and a smile appeared on

her face. She used her arm and wiped off her remaining tears as she head to the

child to revive him.

Azuretasy: So what do you think? Good or bad you decide. Sorry for the weak

description, I guess I'm really not good at it as well as measurement. The

latter is the reason why I don't give their weights and heights in any of my

stories but if you give it to me then I will put it. Anyway I might just put

different versions of this either in the point of view of Ryu, Nina, or/and a

new and improved version once I reach this point in this game and got my facts

strait as I'm strictly am pro-original that's why I use Japanese names and not

English so if you know of any then tell ma and also tell me if the name I used

are not the original then tell me. Anyway I will put it as a new one shot

stories. Anyway R+R, I would like to know what you think of my very first good

one shot, and what do you think of my characterizing of the characters. I

purposely made Ryu act like Fou-Lu as he lost control and snapped, after all,

they are one and the same right? Meaning that Ryu also had some of the memories

of Fou-Lu in the past and speaking of past, how do you like the past of Fou-Lu,

and Scias' that I cooked up? Anyway, I guess that's all that I needed to say so

bye and hope to see your reviews soon bye!


	2. Note and Question

Note and Question

This note is for the anon. reviewer who is named Annoyed

I sorry that you did not enjoy this, and I'm also sorry you did not like my weak grammar but did I say that I have good grammar (including paragraphing)? I believe I did not, that is why I was asking readers to point out my mistakes in grammar which clearly gives you the idea that I consider my grammar bellow average. I do saying my best oneshot since I try to make it long and tried to describe all of it better, but not that it has the best grammar I did. With this said, I would have expected that you caught on that this would not be an easy read with my poor grammar as an obstacle to its clarity. Now since you say that I should write better or not write at all, let me ask you this. Was Rome built in a day? Do you get what I'm saying? If you don't then I'll tell you. Not all those who write here became very good writers in a day or after posting some stories. That's why most write here, in hopes to improve on grammar, live up an unreachable dream, etc. People who write her wishes to get simple praise, encouragement, constructive criticism, and other things is what makes posting stories here worth while, while those who openly belittle those aspiring to better themselves are making and maybe forcing writers to think that writing here is counter productive as they well only receive snide comments on the negative aspects on their story which would put one who hasn't fully tried his full ability at writing to abandon it not knowing his full capability at the craft. Anyway, about your last sentence, I could say the same thing to you, after all, if you don't have anything good to say, then don't say anything at all. I believe that I warned you at the beginning to tell me where my grammar is wrong clearly telling you that I don't think highly of my grammar. You have been warned and yet you send me this making me think of only one reason. You have no life and enjoy stunting other people's growth by belittling them even though you had been warned of their weakness. No offense but that's clearly what I'm thinking about you right now after reading you review, but of course some might not think that way, but either way, there is still a chance that some might think within those lines. Anyway, I hope you considered this. Good Night.

A word of caution please lay off on belittling stories with your review or you might encounter someone who is a lot better than me at responding to your reviews. Note that I consider my response very weak, disorganized and grammatically wrong which are my weaknesses that continues as my lazy personality kept me from writing for long times.

If you want us to continue this without others reading then I suggest you give me your e-mail address or register before reviewing this so that I could reply to your review privately.

To my other reviewers

My thanks to you who review especially bill who kindly told me his belief of the wrong fact I put on, though sadly, no one gave me a constructive criticism which would have been much Much MUCH better then two reviews, anyway here is the question I would like to ask

Note to all, I'll soon be having my entrance exams so I won't be able to update for awhile. Anyway, here is my question

Question

Do you still want me to continue this and make it chaptered? I haven't played the game for a while now and since the ps1 age has already moved to make way for the ps2 which seemed to be also moving way for ps3, I'm going to need all the help I can get from you guys. It's not something new, just you guys telling me my wrong grammar and game info as I go along so what do you guys say (I'm also asking you Annoyed)? If you want the summary on the continuation then I guess this'll have to do as I'm hard pressed of time.

Well, in the continuation, I guess I'll reveal the pros and cons on Ryu receiving the power of the Kaiser, and the update of Ryu and Nina's relationship and feature challenges.

So, do you want me to continue? If so then please give me time as I get relearn the game. That is all, please review this chapter if you want me to continue, and with that I take my leave! Hope to see your reviews soon! Bye!


End file.
